Things I want you to Hear
Lyrics Rōmaji= Kietakunatte omoidashita kimi no koe to museru natsu “Boku wa itsuka,” nankaime ka de iu no wo yameta “Shindara ii” to hakisuteru me ga Itsumo boku wo miteru you Kyou mo neko ga urusaku naiteiru Kikasetai no wa sonna kotoba janakute Guruguru nejireru kaze no shinzou Suterarenai kankaku ga Nani yori mo boku wo jamashiteru Kimi ga tonari de neteru dake demo ii kara Douka boku ni ibasho wo kudasai onegai Mimisen kara nagashikonda ongaku wo Kimi ni mo kikasetai dake dareka ni tsutaetemitai dake Iranakunatte kumoridashita boku no kao ni haseru natsu Betsu ni nanimo iitakunai kara chuu ni nageta “Kietara ii” to iikikaseteru Sukoshi sore de raku ni naru Kyou mo neko ga urusaku naiteiru Kikasetai no wa sonna kotoba janakute Bin no soko ni aru aoi asa no you Kiritorenai koukai wa Itsumademo boku wo jamashiteru Kimi wa tonari de hon wo yondete ii kara Douka boku ni kokoro wo kudasai onegai Ruisen kara nagashikonda kotobatachi wo Kimi ni mo todoketai dake dareka ni kumitottehoshii dake Yuugure ni hikaru hana ga Amari ni kirei nano de Kotoba ni shiyou toshite mitanda Fukai imi wa nai kara Kimi ga tonari de neteru dake demo ii kara Douka boku ni ibasho wo kudasai onegai Ruisen kara nagashikonda ongaku wo Kimi ni mo kikasetemitai dareka ni tsutatemitai Itsumademo koko de nekorogattetai kedo Soredake ja nanimo tsutaerarenai kara Shinzou kara nagashikonda ongaku wo Kimi ni kimi ni todoke ni yuku yo |-| Kanji= 「死んだらいい」と吐き捨てる目が いつも僕を見てる様 今日も猫がうるさく泣いている 聞かせたいのは そんな言葉じゃなくて ぐるぐる捩れる 風の心象 捨てられない感覚が 何よりも僕を邪魔してる 君が隣で 寝てるだけでもいいから どうか僕に居場所をください お願い 耳栓から流し込んだ音楽を 君にも聴かせたいだけ 誰かに伝えてみたいだけ 要らなくなって 曇りだした 僕の顔に 馳せる夏 別に何も 言いたくないから 宙に投げた 「消えたらいい」と言い聞かせてる 少しそれで楽になる 今日も猫がうるさく泣いている 聞かせたいのは そんな言葉じゃなくて 瓶の底にある 青い朝の陽 切り取れない後悔は 何時迄も僕を邪魔してる 君は隣で 本を読んでていいから どうか僕に心をください お願い 涙腺から流し込んだ言葉達を 君にも届けたいだけ 誰かに汲み取ってほしいだけ 夕暮れに光る花が あまりに奇麗なので 言葉にしようとしてみたんだ 深い意味は無いから 君が隣で 寝てるだけでもいいから どうか僕に居場所をください お願い 涙腺から流し込んだ音楽を 君にも聴かせてみたい 誰かに伝えてみたい いつまでも ここで 寝転がってたいけど それだけじゃ 何も伝えられないから 心臓から流し込んだ音楽を 君に 君に届けにゆくよ ダウンロード |-| English= I don't wanna fade here anymore, anywhere Your voice recalling and those hot summer days "Someday I'll without fear," no longer did I care How often would I say? "You're better left for dead," eyes spitting words people dread They always seem to just only look at me The cat is still purring so annoyingly in the heat Things I want you to hear are not such that words can tell or make clear Spinning 'round and 'round in my mind, pictures of the wind appear Feelings I can't hide hold me back inside They're all a burden, much more than anything in life It's alright, everything's fine even if you only sleep by my side So can you please present a place for me where I can be? Where I can breathe? The music pouring from my earbuds loudly, I want you to find If I can somehow make you realize and maybe someone else somewhere out there, wouldn't that be nice? I don't want or need it anymore, in darkness Summer hurries passing by, showing on my face Don't really wanna say anything more anyway, so Cast it all away "You should just disappear," words no one should ever hear Yet when someone says to me, I feel a bit relieved The cat is still purring so annoyingly in the heat Things I want you to hear are not such that words can tell or make clear Lying at the bottle's bottom, a blue morning's sun appears Sorrows I can't leave makes it hard to see Forever they stay in my way, 'til I cease to breathe It's alright, everything's fine even if you only sit by my side So can you please open your heart to me like those stories you always read? All the words pouring through the tears I cry, I just want for you to find If I can somehow make you realize and maybe someone else somewhere out there, wouldn't that be nice? The flower shining in the twilight night, its utter beauty made me want to try Putting my thoughts into letters and finally into words They don't have any real deep meaning but... It's alright, everything's fine even if you only sleep by my side So can you please present a place for me where I can be? Where I can breathe? The music pouring through the tears I cry, I just want you to find If I can somehow make you realize and maybe someone else somewhere out there, then I - I want to throw myself away and sleep for the rest of my days But then there'd never be a way to tell you all I want to say The music pouring from my beating heart, no matter how far It will reach, it will reach; it will reach wherever you are / Category:Theme songs Category:Wakai Bungaku Category:Songs Category:Vocaloid Category:Songs Category:Vocaloid Category:Songs Category:Vocaloid